Room 920
by Hermosa06
Summary: Every year on this day, Lexie finds herself at the Archfield Hotel in room 920. The room where she fell irrevocably in love. For the last three years she's been there by herself, but not this year she has company.(Set after episode 8x21). OOC, A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Room 920**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Chapter: 1 of 5**

**Pairing: Mark/Lexie**

**Summary: **_Every year on this day, Lexie finds herself at the Archfield Hotel in room 920. The room where she fell irrevocably in love. For the last three years she's been there by herself, but not this year she has company.(Set after episode 8x21)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Grey's Anatomy and its characters. Enjoy!_

"Home" Lexie whispered to herself as she passed the threshold of room 920 with her overnight bag in hand.

Its been exactly three hundred and sixty-five days since Lexie was last here, and the room still looked the same. When she entered room 920 it was like stepping in to the twilight zone. Even after so long the room still felt the same to her, it felt safe.

The walls, furniture and fittings were all still the same. The decor had changed slightly, but the walls were still the same caramel latte, the carpet was still cream and soft to the feel of bare feet, so were the drapes. The couch was a different but still the same cappuccino brown she remembered. The bedding was the same color, cream and brown. The lighting in the room wasn't too bright, it gave the room a warm feeling.

It weren't the colors that bought Lexie there, after year on the same day. Its what occurred in that very room three years ago, the significance of what happened kept drawing her back to this room. She couldn't explain it and for some reason she never tried to figure it out. She actually looked forward to this day. To Lexie this was the only place she could allow herself to fall and let her imagination run wild.

When everyone in her life asked where she was going or where she had been, she would tell them that, an old friend from high school was coming to town and she was going to spend a couple of days with her, catching up on their lives. No one seem to suspect otherwise, so they would just let her be even when was with Jackson.

Jackson's lack of interest in Lexie's personal life always bothered her. As her boyfriend she expected him to want to meet the people in her life. But that wasn't the case, in fact when his mother came to town he encouraged her to go visit Molly, as if he were ashamed of her meeting her mother. That was when Lexie realized that things with him weren't going anywhere. She felt that he was just with her for the sex or appearance.

She looked around the room, letting its calming effect wash over her. "God it feels good being back here" she said to herself as she made her comfortable.

She ran herself a hot bath, added bath salts and lit her ambrosia scented candles around the bathroom. Armed with a copy of Jane Austens' Pride and Prejudice and a glass of their favorite wine, Lexie made herself comfortable. As she set there in the bath, her mind wandered back to a time when she felt nothing in the world could come between them. A time before estranged pregnant daughters, impregnating gay best-friends, sleeping and being with the wrong people for the wrong reasons.

"_Lex baby I know how tired and sore you must be, so I ran you a bath. You can read your book while you soak. Try and relax okay" Mark told Lexie who had been laying on the bed._

_She had just come back from the hospital after a thirty-two hour shift. Being an intern was hard work and the long hours came with the job. She was feeling tired and all her muscles were sore, all she wanted to do was sleep. She hadn't seen Mark since the day before her shift started. Usually during work they would sneak away into one of the on-call rooms or the stairway and steal a kiss or two. Unfortunately not this time, she was really busy and when she thought she could take a breather her pager seemed to go off. It was like that non-stop throughout her entire shift._

"_Am too tired Mark I don't think I can even stay awake or the bath. I just want to sleep, taking a bath will need me to take off my clothes and walk all the way to the bathroom. I just don't have the strength. Please just let me sleep" Lexie whined from position on the bed._

"_I know you are tired babe, but taking a bath will help you relax and then you will be able to sleep comfortably. Here let me help you out of your clothes and I'll carry you to the bathroom you don't have to anything beside staying awake". Mark didn't wait for her to respond, he started taking her clothes off and carried her to the bathroom. He slowly lowered her into the bath and then returned to the room to get her glass of wine._

_The bathroom was softly lit with candles and the scent that emanated from them immediately calmed and relaxed Lexie some. The water was just the right temperature and Lexie could feel her muscles relax and the tension leave her body._

"_Mmmm...this feels really good Mark, thank you. Mmm..." she groaned as she further relaxed into the bath. "That scent is heavenly" she inhaled deeply._

_Mark came back into the bathroom with the wine and couldn't help but noticed how beautiful Lexie looked in the soft candle light. "You look beautiful Lexie" he said softly. There was something about the ambiance in the room that just seemed to require gentleness. He placed the glass by the ledge of the tub within her reach and turned to leave. _

"_Please bathe with me, I haven't seen you or been in your arms in so long, I just want to be close to you". Lexie requested. _

_Mark quickly took off his clothes and slipped into the tub behind her. Being so close to her made his body alert, the softness of her skin against his and how slick she felt now because of the water was driving him crazy with desire. But he didn't want to act on his need, he wanted this to be about Lexie, getting her relaxed, calm and rested._

_He massaged her shoulders, moving down to her arms were he kneaded them gently._

"_Mmm...that feels so good" Lexie whimpered as she relaxed more into his arms._

"_Just relax baby" he whispered into her ear before lightly nibbling on it. He knew that this was one of Lexie erogenous spots._

"_Markkk" she moaned at the sensation. His hands disappeared into the water only for her feel them on her stomach. Mark slowly caressed his way up her breasts, he didn't touch them, instead he used his fingers to lightly graze them. His index finger lightly grazed her causing Lexie to move her chest closer to his fingers. Mark's ministrations were driving Lexie crazy._

"_Mark please" she whimpered, her stomach was now in knots with anticipation._

"_Please what? Lexie" he continued to tease her._

"_Touch me" she moaned softly._

_Mark took her nipple between his thumb and index finger and squeezed it lightly "Like that? Is that what you want Lex?" as he continued to squeeze and twist her nipple._

"_Ahhh Mark, just like that baby. That feels so good. More please?" her head fell on to his shoulder giving Mark access to her jaw and neck._

_Mark placed open kisses on her neck and nibbled on her skin "Mmmm Lexie you taste so good baby" his other hand-held her other breast and started kneaded it. Lexie feeling the pressure and sensation of Mark's hands on both her breasts, caused her arch her back forward causing her hips to lift slightly. Mark took the opportunity to slid himself further into the tub. When Lexie bought her hips down Mark's cock wedged in-between her ass cheeks. _

_Feeling his cock in-between her cheeks Lexie began to grind her ass into him, occasionally sliding up and down Mark cock._

"_Ahhh... Lexie that feels so good baby, don't stop" Mark said as he imitated Lexie's movements, while his hands continued to fondle her breasts. He squeezed a little harder and twisted her erect nipples a bit more. The squeezing and twisting would have been border line painful to anyone, but to Lexie the it was pleasurable pain. Lexie's movement became faster as she felt her orgasm build up. Mark pushed his hips into Lexie's cheeks seeking more fiction, but slickness caused by the water made it impossible for him to get enough friction._

_Mark could feel Lexie's body starting to shake and he knew that she was near the edge. He gave her nipples one final tight squeeze and twist and that was enough to push Lexie over. Lexie's body shuddered as a wave of her orgasm hit her._

"_Markkkk!" she all but shouted his name. Mark twisted her nipples again and she further came undone. Lexie started to trash around the tub as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Her coming undone further turned Mark on. It amazed him how responsive Lexie's breasts were and he loved to watch her climax just from a little boob and nipple action._

"_Baby that was amazing, how do you always do that to me?" Lexie questioned as she tried to catch her breath. This was among some of the intense orgasms Mark had given her._

"_Well let just say I know you body Lex, did you enjoy that? I didn't plan on this I just wanted you to have relaxing bath after your long shift. But baby you are so beautiful and I just couldn't resist. You are even more beautiful when you come. Your body glows when you are in the throes of passion Lexie" Mark said as he nibble on her exposed shoulders. Lexie shuddered at the feel of Mark;s teeth on her skin._

"_Yes I did enjoy it babe, that was very good. I missed that you know. I missed being in your arms, your tongue and lips on my skin and how your fingers making me feel good"._

_Lexie's words were driving Mark insane with want. "Mmmm...I missed that to Lex" Mark spoke lifting her slightly and aligning his cock at her entrance. In one swift move Mark thrust himself into Lexie awaiting heat._

"_Ahhh...Mark" Lexie moaned. The sensation of Mark thrust had Lexie shaking in anticipation. She began to grind herself on him, moving up and down his cock. It didn't take her long before she felt another orgasm begin to build up in abdomen. Mark was well endowed and he fit perfectly well inside Lexie. His length and thickness was nothing Lexie had ever experienced, she doubted there was anyone out there who was as well equipped as Mark. It was no wonder why she was the envy of many at SGH._

"_Lex...baby you feel incredible and if you keep doing that am not going to last. Ahhhh...Lexie". Lexie's movement were bringing him to the brink of his orgasm. The two continued their delicate dance of thrusting and grinding. Mark placed his hands on her hips and guided her movements. He liked it when Lexie took control of their love-making sessions._

"_Oh Mark" Lexie groaned and her body began to shudder. Mark knew that her orgasm was about hit so he quicken their movements so that they could come together. _

_After a few more quick thrusts, Lexie's walls clenched around his cock making her even tighter. And began to milk his cock. They both came at the same time and the only sounds that filled the room were of the moaning, granting, and the plashing of water everywhere._

"_Lexie that...that was incredible baby."_

Lexie didn't realize what she was doing until she felt her orgasm wash over her. While she took a walk down memory lane, her body was literally doing the same.

When she came down from her high, Lexie realized that the water was now cold. She pulled herself together and got out of the tub, dried herself off and readied herself for bed.

She pulled Marks' t-shirt that she kept in a zip-lock bag to preserve his scent. She bought it to her noise and deeply inhaled his scent "I miss you Mark, more than you will ever realize".

Lexie fluffed up her pillow and jumped into bed. Being in this bed alone was bittersweet for her. Every year she had hope that the next year would be different. Different in the sense that she wouldn't be here alone, she wished Mark would be with her but, it never happened. And after hearing the conversation between Mark and Derek in the elevator about him asking Julia to move in with him, and the one about how Julia asked Mark to have a child together. Lexie knew that she had lost Mark forever and now it would never happen.

Others may see it as being pathetic to be so in love with someone who doesn't love you back. But to Lexie it made sense. After her first visit to room 920, she vowed to herself that she would always love Mark, even if meant living a life of solitude and loneliness she would do it. Mark had been her first love and that's something that doesn't change because his with someone other than her. She would love him from afar, be it as a friend or a work colleague, because at the end of the day she wanted him to be happy and if he was happy with Julia then so be it.

As irrational as it was, after Jackson broke up with her, Lexie decided she would not date or get in relationship with one. Being with Jackson had taken a lot out of her even if she didn't want to admit it to anyone that she was still in love with Mark. Dating someone just seemed unfair to both parties. To whoever she ended up dating it would be leading them on, giving them false hope that she could be able to love them as they deserved. When actually she couldn't. And to her, it would just belittle the love she had for Mark.

Mark came with a lot of baggage, which Lexie didn't seem to mind a lot. He had two daughters that she knew about, a grandson, Callie and Arizona. Rationally at her age she shouldn't have had to deal with all that, she should be out there making a life for herself. Chasing after her dreams and following through with her life plans, but here she was in a hotel room dressed in her ex-boyfriends t-shirt reminiscing of a time that was once.

Lexie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open, it was only when the intruder shut the door she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

Startled by the sound of the shutting door, Lexie jumped out of bed wondering who it was. She hadn't called for any room service so the idea of someone coming into her room at almost midnight without knocking scared her.

"Who's out there?" she shouted as she got out of bed. But the intruder didn't respond, hearing the voice of the rooms' occupant froze him in place.

**A/N: So this is a short fic that I have worked on, the story is about 15 000-20 000 words. I felt is was too long to post it as one-shot, so I decided to break it into short chapters and so far there are 5 chapters. This story is already finish, but am open to suggestions to add-on or re-address some issues.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review and left me know what you think. Hope you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouring this story. You made my week. So here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy. I apologize for all spelling and gramma errors. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Title: Room 920**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Chapter: 2 of 5**

**Pairing: Mark/Lexie**

**Summary: **_Every year on this day, Lexie finds herself at the Archfield Hotel in room 920. The room where she fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love. For the last three years she's been there by herself, but not this year she has company.(Set after episode 8x21). OOC, A/U_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Grey's Anatomy and its characters. _**

Lexie stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was. The intruder also stood there frozen, his expression matched Lexie's.

The two of them had the same thoughts going through their minds. Is she/he really here?, How is that even possible?, What is she/he doing here?, Am I hallucinating?, How could she/he have known was her or would be here?.

"Mark! What are you doing here and how did you get in here?" Lexie questioned as she tried to understand what was going on. She closed her eyes willing herself to wake up, maybe she was dreaming. What were the chances of Mark showing up at the Archfield and being in the same room as her.

Mark was too shocked to comprehend what was going on. Had he been thinking about her so much that now she magically appeared in his hotel room. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and willing Lexies' hallucination to go away.

"Mark...Mark can you hear me?".

"What...what...what are you doing here Lexie?" he asked when he manged to put a sentence together.

"I asked you first and you didn't answer me. How did you get in here" Lexie asked starting to get a little peeved by Mark's lack of response. Had he followed her here?, Did someone tell him she was here?, If so who would have?. Lexie had a long-standing agreement with the hotel manager and she knew he wouldn't say anything or would have told anyone.

Mark could see the tell-tell signs of her getting irritated. He smirked internally at how much he knew her body language. "I just checked in, that's how I got a key this room. Now that I have answered your questions, are you going to tell me what it is you are doing here? And why are you dressed in my t-shirt?".

Lexie looked down at her dressing and felt her blush spread across her face from the embarrassment. Her state of dress or undress made her feel self-conscious. She started pulling down on the t-shirt trying to cover her bare legs, but it didn't work. Mark kept staring at her as she went through her antics of trying to cover-up. If the situation wasn't somewhat serious he would have laughed at her cuteness.

"So...?" Mark said arching one of his eye-brows, encouraging her to answer him.

"Uhmm...uhmm...uhmm" Lexie stuttered as she tried to come up with a good excuse that wouldn't make her look pathetic in Mark's eyes.

"Cat got your tongue? huh" Mark teased.

Lexie realized Mark was enjoying her discomfort way too much, she decided she should just be honest with him seeing that he had already seen her in his clothes and was in his old hotel room.

"Well, I come here every year to the date. It's the day you first made love to me and not just had sex. And the reason am in your t-shirt is because it's the next best thing to you that I can have" she spoke in a very low and soft voice, looking at her feet. She was scared and ashamed to look at Mark, not knowing how he would react to her confession. But it felt good just to say it out loud.

Mark did not expect Lexie's response. The somewhat silly mood that was in the room shifted. Lexie's confession seem to bring him back to the reality of why he was there in the first place. He didn't know what to make of Lexie's words, they couldn't be true. Mark's mind went into over drive, could it be possible that she felt the same way as he did? Was she there because she missed him and them as a couple? Did she really come here every year?. With all these thoughts and questions running a murk in his mind, Mark suddenly felt the weight that he had carried around with him for a very long time weigh even heavier on his shoulders.

He took of his leather jacket and sighed heavily as he sat himself on the couch. Lexie could see the wheels in his mind turning, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going in his life. He looked so lost and exhausted. Lexie's first thoughts were maybe something happened at work or something was wrong with Sophia. Mark had always been a confident person especially when it came to his work. He always exuded power, confidence, charisma and success. But the man before her was lost and tired plain and simple.

Knowing that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon, Lexie moved to the mini bar and poured them a drink. She went to the couch where Mark was and handed him the glass of single malt whiskey, then sat next him. She pulled her legs to her chest and pulled the throw that draped on the couch to cover her exposed legs.

They sat in companionable silence for what seem like a long time. Lexie knew something was going on and she wasn't going to ask what it was, she would let him open up to her, if he wanted her to know.

After a few sips of his whiskey Mark broke the silence "I have made a mess of things Lex, and I don't know how to fix any of it now" he confessed.

"I know what you mean Mark" she responded. Knowing exactly what how he felt.

Mark looked at her intently trying to see if she really knew how he felt.

"Do you Lex?"and she only nodded in agreement.

"I thought I could do it you know. I thought I could have it all. Be a surgeon, a father, a best friend and a lover. Before I came here from New York I had resigned myself to being a bachelor. I tried to have a relationship with Addison and that didn't work out too well as you already know. So the idea of ever being with one person and having a family was just a pipe dream to me. I managed to do the bachelor thing until **YOU** came to Seattle Grace. Lexie you made me want things, you made me want a relationship, be a stable and faithful partner. You made me see myself as a caregiver to you and our children.

And then Sloane happened. I was doing well then, but I didn't stop to think of what exactly I was doing. I didn't look at the whole picture and the distant future. I was like a horse with blinders on, all I could see and think about was the immediate future. I was selfish, I didn't even stop to think about what Sloane's presence meant to our relationship and you. Am sorry I took you for granted Lexie and I'll always regret my actions. Sloane didn't need a father she was eighteen. She had spent eighteen years of her life without a father and then suddenly I wanted to be that to her. There wasn't anything else that I could teach her that she hadn't taught herself. What she needed was someone to support her financially since her mother threw her out.

I think she knew that, she was going to give the baby up for adoption before she even came here. The whole time she was here I know she was messing with me, and I was a fool to fall for her ploy. I spoke to Samantha a week after Sloane went back to New York after giving up the baby. What she told me Lexie still haunts me to this day".

Mark looked at Lexie and so the unspoken question in her eyes. "Do you want to know?" he asked not wanting to assume anything. His assumptions had messed things up between them before and he had learnt his lesson very well.

"Yes" Lexie agreed in a small and timid voice. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what was said, but she felt she owed it to herself to know. _Just in case, a girl can dream right._

"She basically said what Addison had said to me, about not being a good father.

Samantha said ' regardless of how much you try in this life, you will never be a father any child deserves. You abandoned me when I told you I was pregnant and left me with $ 250.00 to take care of it. Well I have news for you Mark. Sloane is all grown up and now you want to play daddy, she's all grown up and the lessons and things that you were supposed to teach her as her father she already learnt that on her own. No amount of money and dedication that you want to give her now will ever make up for her childhood and your abandonment'.

I don't mean to offend you Lex, but my actions were no better than Thatchers'. In terms of his relationship with Meredith.

Her words still ring loud in my ears every single day. That is why when Callie told me she was pregnant, I jump at the bat. In a weird way I want to prove Addison and Samantha wrong, I wanted to prove to everyone that I could do it and still come out on top. And once again I took you and our relationship for granted.

I am truly sorry for all the hurt and pain I have caused you Lexie. It was never my intention to do so but I did. That night when you left my apartment I should have come after you and forced you to talk to me, but I didn't. Instead I took the cowards way out, and sent Avery to talk to you and I lost you.

I have a thousand and one regrets Lexie, but my biggest one is loosing you because of my selfishness and pride. I regret that I never fought for Lexie, you are someone who deserve to be fought for and I never did that both times.

I shouldn't have done a lot of thing like having sex with Callie, regardless of what we were both going through. I should have told her no and encouraged her to deal with her pain differently. I know it means had I not slept with her Sophia wouldn't be here. I love my daughter Lexie I really do, but I hate the way she was conceived. She wasn't conceived out of love, but instead she was conceived out of pain, hurt and confusion. It's not her existence that I regret it's just the conception.

After the Sloane debacle, I made a promise to myself that if I was to ever father a child, that child would from love and not convenience. I promised that I would father a child with no one but you Lexie and I broke my promise.

When I saw you move on with Avery, it broke my heart. I wont lie that I was okay with it, but you looked so happy Lexie. You hadn't looked that happy in a long time and it broke my heart that I wasn't the one making you smile anymore. I have always wanted you to be happy Lexie and if being with Avery did that I was willing to let go and love you from afar. That is why that night I told you I was letting you go and told you to walk away. It was hard seeing you walk out of my life Lex.

I didn't want to date anymore or be in a relationship with anyone for that matter, but Callie kept pushing and you know how bossy and controlling she can get. So to get her of my case I agree to go a blind date with Julia. She wasn't bad company at all and I was honest with her from the beginning that I wasn't looking for a relationship. We agreed to being friends and I don't know when along the way the we became more than that. Callie and Arizona kept pushing and eventually I gave in. everyone around me looked happy and had someone but, I was all alone. I will be honest with you and say I gave in because I was lonely.

I was never a one to please the people around me but that's what I have become. Everything I have done in the last five years was please someone. If it's not Derek, then its Addison or Callie or Arizona or Julia. This is not who I am Lexie nor is it who I want to be. I want to be able to live my life that way I want to. The way I have always dreamed I would.

I am not happy Lexie, I have become a robot. It's like am programmed to know when to smile, laugh, joke, be sad, give an opinion. A few weeks ago Callie came to me and said that maybe its time I took things to the next level with Julia since we have been together for almost eight months now. I actually contemplated the idea of asking her to move in with me. I even spoke to Derek about it" Mark chuckled darkly at that. Throughout Mark's confession Lexie didn't say anything, she just sat there and listened.

"And then a few days ago Julia said she wanted to have a child with me. Do I love Julia? No, Do I care about her? Yes. Do I care enough to want to have a child with her? No. Am I even ready for another child? Maybe with the right person". As Mark continued to talk Lexie realized that he wasn't talking to her anymore, he was actually musing about his thoughts aloud.

She just sat there and let him continue his musing. Lexie realized that this was Mark's way of dealing with the mess that was his life. He had come here to figure things out and it so happened that she was coincidentally there too. But she couldn't help but feel that maybe this was a sign to both of them.

Mark stopped talking after a while, he felt good after saying his thoughts out loud. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders and he couldn't help but wonder whether it was because Lexie was there to listen or just that he had someone to talk too.

Thinking of Lexie, Mark began to wonder why she came back to this room year after year like she had said.

"Why?" he queried.

His question caught her off guard and confused her. Had she missed something while she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Why, what?" she inquired.

"Why do you come here every year like you said?" Mark clarified.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, let me know what you think so far. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoring this story. Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it. I apologize for all spelling and grammar mistakes. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Title: Room 920**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Chapter: 3 of 5**

**Pairing: Mark/Lexie**

**Summary: **_Every year on this day, Lexie finds herself at the Archfield Hotel in room 920. The room where she fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love. For the last three years she's been there by herself, but not this year she has company.(Set after episode 8x21). OOC, A/U_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Grey's Anatomy and its characters. _**

Lexie guttered down on her lower lip, she was sure whether to tell him the truth. Would he see her as pathetic and weak? Would he judge her?. Mark could see her internal turmoil, but he really wanted to know the truth.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want Lex, but don't you think I deserve to know the truth especially after I just got emotionally naked with you".

She decided to throw caution out the wind, Derek had encouraged her to talk to Mark and tell him how she felt. Maybe this was her opportunity and maybe her last chance to salvage any kind of relationship with him. She owed him that at least after his confession.

"I love you Mark, not just love but am in love with you. I have always been and I will always be in love with you. I tried not to be but I can't. The love I feel for you is the all consuming type of love. Am not just in love with you, I miss you Mark. Every second of every single day I miss you. I long and yearn for you that its borderline insanity.

I come here every year because, it is this room that I fell in love for the first time in my life. I gave my heart to you and I never got it back. Regardless of the pain that I have had to endure and the pain I have caused you, I feel safe and the dull arching in my chest is soothed by being here.

Three years ago today, you made love to me in this very room. That day you made me feel beautiful, I felt at peace with my life that day. I felt cared for, cherished and above all loved. You were so attentive with me, and that is the day I realized I was in irrevocably in love with you. And that scared me more than anything. I didn't understand how it was possible, I was only twenty-three and at that age you don't find your soul-mate, one's suppose to be chasing after the career dreams, experimenting and trying to find their footing in life. It scared me that at such a young age I felt that way for someone.

That is why at the first sign of trouble, I ran so fast that I didn't even hear the door close after me. I had a plan Mark, remember I had a ten-year plan that didn't include falling in love with my attending, estranged daughters, grandchildren and meddlesome gay/straight friends. It was all too much for me to take in.

Now when I reflect to that time in my life I regret leaving you. Am sorry I was too much of a coward to stick around and help you deal with the Sloane debacle as you put it. Beside me being scared, what also hurt was you making life altering decision without even talking to me. We were a team Mark, you should have come to me and told me how you felt.

Am not saying you are the only one with blame here, we both are to blame for how we handled ourselves back then. We should have talked about our fears and insecurities, instead of hopping into bed and getting into relationships with the wrong people.

And then when we got back together again, we should have talked Mark. You and I skip all the necessary stages in building a healthy and stable relationship. I have learnt that communication is one of the main keys to a successful relationship since then.

When Callie got pregnant you did it again, you made life altering decisions without considering me. What hurt the most with the Callie situation was that you thought it was your last chance at having a family. That hurt more than anything in this world, was I not your family Mark? Because you were my family. I became an after thought to you Mark.

The second time I walked out, it wasn't because I was scared. I walked out because this time I was hurt. I had accepted you the way you are Mark, flaws and all, I was willing to do anything to be with you, but you cut me out again. And it didn't seem to bother you at all. You went on with your life, like nothing had happened, that is why when Avery showed interest in me I just gave in. I became like you Mark, I put on a façade for everyone, smiled, laughter pretended to care when it was required.

But inwardly I was dying a slow and painful death. I became very good at hiding my emotions, but that day at the baseball game, the green-eyed monster reared his head and I couldn't control myself. Seeing you two kissing each other on the field broke me. It felt as though at every turn you were trying to rub your relationship with Julia in my face. For example that day in the OR with the conjoined twins, your conversation with Derek that ended up being about how everyone liked Julia. Even at Zola's party, how your best friend and her wife were gushing over her, about how good she was for you and Sophia, and how she completed your little family. At all that I died a little.

Jackson broke up with me because I think he finally saw through the façade and called me out on my bullshit. I would stand in the lobby and corridors and just stare at you longingly. I know it sounds creepy, but Mark am a fool in love.

I was there in the elevator that day you asked Derek about moving in with Julia and I was also there when you told him about Julia wanting to have a baby with you".

Mark looked at her with a shocked expression, he was shocked that she had heard him. The tears that were flowing freely on her face tugged his heart something fierce. He could see the pain in her eyes and he hated himself for being the one that put it there.

Although he knew that they both had messed up, Mark could now see things from Lexie's perspective. In some way he had allowed himself to see Lexie as the one who wasn't willing to compromise, but thinking about it now, what had he compromised on his part for their relationship. She was in pain and now he knew she had been for a very long time. As he seemingly moved on with his life, she was stuck in the same place because of the love she had for him.

"Am sorry Lexie" he said pulling her on to his lap. Lexie didn't protested, she had longed for this for a the longest time and if he wanted to hold her, she would let him. Even if it was only for a while.

"Am sorry too, Mark" she sniffled as she cuddled further into his arms.

"Aren't we quite the pair?" he teased tying to lighten up the mood. While he stroked her hair the way she liked it when she was hurt.

The last few hours had been emotionally draining and exhausting for both, so they just sat there on the couch holding each other like their were each others life line. Each lost in their own thoughts. Lexie stopped crying, but Mark didn't stop stroking her hair. It felt like old times for both, after a long day at work they would just come back to Mark's hotel room and cuddle.

"I want us to try Lexie" Mark said, once again breaking the long spell of silence that had once again settled in the room.

Lexie raised her head from the nook of his shoulder and looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean you 'want us to try'?"

"I know I have made a mess of things but I want to try fix them. I want us to try fix us, so that we could be together again Lex. I know it's a lot to ask especially after what we been through, but please give us one more chance. You and I being here today is not by coincidence, it has to be fate. You mentioned something about soul mates earlier, do you really believe that we are each others soul mate?".

Lexie looked at Mark as if he had grown a third eye on his forehead. She couldn't believe that he was really asking her for another chance. That he wanted to try again after everything that they have been through.

"Do really mean that Mark? That you want us to try. You can not just say that to me and then take it back later when we leave this room.

I would love nothing more than for us to try, but Mark it must be for the right reasons. Not because you want to an excuse to not be with Julia. You have to want to try because you love me and want to be with me, regardless of what the outside world thinks about our relationship. You also have to think about Sophia in all this, you have to consider what's good for the two of you. Your friends are another issue you have to deal with. I don't think Derek will have a problem with us being together again, but it's Callie and Arizona that I worry about. They are not particularly fond of me, especially Callie.

If we are going to do this Mark, you have must be absolutely sure that this is what you want. I am going to put myself out there for you and us, knowing full well that there's the risk of us failing. But that's a risk am willing to take.

So when you say you want us to try, I need to know that you are a hundred percent sure".

Lexie knew that it wasn't going to be an easy road, but she was willing to try. She didn't want to have the 'what ifs', 'could have been' ,'would've been' 'should have been' hanging over her head for the rest of her life.

"I understand your need for assurance, and to answer your question I really meant it Lexie when I say I want us to try be a couple again. I know that I have a lot going on in my life right now, especially with the Julia thing, but am going to fix that. And for the record I just don't want to be with you because I running away from Julia, I want to be with you because I do love you Lexie and I have for a very long time. I was just too scared to fight for you.

Like I said before that I love my daughter and I would never do anything to hurt her in any way, shape or form. Therefore I will always do what best for both of us, and being with you Lex is what I know is best. I could be with Julia and be miserable, eventually my misery will start to affect my relationship with Sophia.

As for my friends Lex, I have to stop living my life for them. I have to start living for me, for us and for Sophia. I know have to fix my relationship with Callie and Arizona, and when I say 'fix' I mean I need to establish some boundaries with them especially with Callie. They are a part of my life because of Sophia and they will always be, but I can't let my relationships with them continue the way they have been. They can not pick and choose who I should love and be with. I know that they are not very fond of you, but that is something that they have to deal with. They will have to accept that you are with me and that means by extension you are also in Sophie's life.

I know you are not ready for children Lex and am willing to wait until you are. Even if you never get to that stage, I think I'll be content with just having Sophia. Am not going to push you like I have done in the past, and am not just going to expect you to be Sophias' mother. She already has two of those and I think that 's already one too many mothers if you ask me. You can be in her life or she in yours in whichever capacity you want.

All am asking for is a chance Lex".

Lexie looked into his eyes searching for any signs of doubt or hesitation, but there was nothing but love and sincerity. She got a glimpse of the man she fell in love with a few years ago. And knew without a doubt that she also wanted to give them a chance.

"Okay" she said casually placing her head back in to nook of his shoulder.

"Okay?" he questioned surprised, he didn't think she would easily agree with him.

"Yes, we can try. But Mark there have to be rules". She stated.

"Rules huh? I think I can do that" Mark chuckled lightly. He had never been one to follow rules, but for Lexie he would do anything. It would be a long road to recovery but if they both tried, their very best, they could be a better couple than they were before.

"Yes Mark and am serious" Lexie replied in a stern voice. "The most important rule is that we have to communicate. We should talk about the things in our lives regardless of how petty they might be, because the small things also matter. No assuming or making decisions over each other.

Also if you and I are a couple, I want us to start on a clean and honest slate. Meaning you have to get you house in order, do what you have to do I'll be here waiting for you. No sneaking around".

Mark let her words sink, this was very important for both of them and didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his chance. He knew she was right about them talking things out. That had been their biggest problem before.

"I agree with you and I promise to be better. I'll talk to you more and include in my life from here on. I also don't want to sneak around, so I'll get my issue sorted out" he reassured her.

They sat there for while before Lexie started to yawn. Mark looked at his watch and realized it was almost dawn "Its late and you must be tired" he mentioned lightly caressing her arms.

"Am not really tired, what time is it anyway?" Lexie replied, she was tired, but also scared that Mark would leave and she didn't want their time together to end.

"Its 4am, I didn't realize that it was this late. I'll just leave and let you sleep" he really didn't want to leave but he also didn't to impose on her.

When he said leave, Lexie's body visibly tense and Mark noticed. "Hey I can stay if you want me too".

"Would you please?, I know I said no sneaking around and us starting on a clean and honest slate, but I just want you to hold me. If you are not going to work, maybe we can spend the day here and just talk. I miss you Mark" she said with a hopeful voice.

"I miss you too, Lex and I would love to stay and just be with you. I don't have to go to work, before I left the hospital I asked Hunt for a couple of days off work".

"Okay then, why don't we go to bed , we can talk some more when we get up. Cause honestly I am tired and the crying didn't help any" Lexie said as she getting off Marks lap and pulled him towards the bed.

When Lexie mentioned her crying, a wave guilt hit Mark and Lexie noticed "Hey don't do that, we're going to be fine. No more apologies and stop feeling guilty" she said trying to ease Mark's feelings.

When they reached the bed Lexie jumped in and made herself comfortable, she couldn't help stare at Mark as he undressed himself. Shamelessly she licked her lips and her eyes hooded with lust at the sight of Mark's well-defined chest. She could feel her stomach starting to knot in anticipation, but she knew nothing was going to happen. As if Mark knew she was staring he flexed his muscles a bit and Lexie shamelessly moaned out loudly.

"Hmm...you like that don't you Lex" Mark said in a low and husky voice. The sound of her moaning sent a shiver down his spine straight to his cock.

"You know I do Mark, am a woman with needs, but as much as I want you now we can't. So please don't tempt me because I won't be held accountable for my actions if you continue to do that thing with your muscles" she licked her lips, staring at him with lust filled eyes.

Mark smirked at her, enjoying the idea that he still had it in him to drive her crazy and make her lose all her inhibitions. He lowered himself to the bed and hovered over her, Mark could hear her breathing hike. He ran his hand over the length of her torso relishing the feel of her exposed skin to his touch. And she felt like she did three years ago, soft and sooth to the touch. He knew he was playing with fire but he just could help himself. Being so close to her drove him wild with desire.

"I know that we can't do anything, but baby I just want to hold you and feel you. I have missed this" he said placing open mouth kisses on her jaw line up to her earlobe. He sucked her earlobe and then began to lightly nibble on it. While his mouth was busy working on her ear, one of his hand was kneading her thighs.

"Marrkk...mm-mm" Lexie moaned "That feels so good...please Mark"

"Please what baby?" as he continued his ministrations.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always thank you all for reading, reviewing, adding alerts and favoring this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Apologies for the delayed update, I just wanted to space out the updates. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Room 920**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Chapter: 4 of 5**

**Pairing: Mark/Lexie**

**Summary: **_Every year on this day, Lexie finds herself at the Archfield Hotel in room 920. The room where she fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love. For the last three years she's been there by herself, but not this year she has company.(Set after episode 8x21). OOC, A/U_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Grey's Anatomy and its characters. _**

Lexie couldn't help herself, instinctively she moved her hips back into his lower abdomen and felt his hard on. "Please make me feel Mark" as she start to ground her hips into him "Make me feel the way I felt three years ago" she pleaded with him.

Mark stopped what he was doing and looked at her intently, thinking about what she had asked of him. He didn't want to jeopardize the progress they had made, he couldn't help but wonder if this would set them back.

Lexie sensing Mark's inner turmoil placed her hand on one of his cheeks and he leaned into her touch. She knew he was struggling to make a decision, "I know we said a clean and honest start, but baby I need to feel you. You can say no and I won't be upset, I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for. I love you Mark and I will always do" she said caressing his cheek.

The look he saw in her eyes washed away all his fears and any uncertainty he felt. There was nothing in her eyes except love and unbridled passion.

"As I you Lexie" and he crushed his lips to hers. They kissed passionately, their hands roaming over each others body frantically. During their frenzied make out session, they manage to undress each other. Lexie pulled Mark down to her, regardless of their skin to skin contact she felt he wasn't close enough.

"Baby, my memory didn't do you any justice. Lexie you are ever so beautiful. If I could package your beauty, I would be a very rich man. You are so sexy, and after all this time, you still feel soft and sooth to my touch" Mark murmured against her lips.

If there was anything that Mark was good at, it was making Lexie feel beautiful. Jackson and Alex had called her cute, hot, sexy but never beautiful.

Even though she was already hot and bothered Lexie couldn't help but blush at Mark's compliment. This was exactly what she wanted to feel. It was more to do with her feeling him emotionally than physically.

"Please Mark, make me feel it" she all but begged.

Mark slowed his actions knowing what she wanted. She didn't want fast and hard, she needed slow and gentle and he was more than willing to give her that. He began to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck working his way down to the valley of her breasts.

Lexie's breast were his second favorite feature on her body. Both his hands cupped her breasts and they fit perfectly in his hands. He gently squeezed them and grazed her nipples with his index fingers. They were already hard, but at his touch they became harder. He inwardly smirked at how responsive she was to him.

He looked down at his full hands and whispered "Perfect" against her skin. His mouth latched to one of the beautiful mounds in his hands, swirling his tongue around her nipple, Lexie bucked her hips up seeking him. He paid equal attention to her breast and when he sensed that she was on the edge, he started to make his way to her hot center.

Mark could feel the heat coming off her, and it made him even harder if it were possible. With one of his hands Mark trailed his fingers along her upper thigh towards her center. He ran them along her slick folds and stopped just before he reached her clit. He bought his finger that was coated in her juices to his mouth and licked it soundly.

"Hmmm...you taste so good baby, I missed that taste" he said in between moans.

Seeing Mark tasting her on his fingers made Lexie feel more turned on. She moaned at the sight and could wait until she could feel him inside her.

"Mark I want you now please" she said in a low husky voice.

"You can have me Lexie" he replied as he positioned himself in-between her legs.

"Condom?" he asked not knowing whether she was on birth control or not.

Lexie just shook her head no, "You know I have been on the pill since I was a teenager and am clean ,I got tested two months ago, and I haven't been with anyone since Jackson".

"Am also clean, though I have been with Julia, I have always used protection".

"Then stop wasting time Mark, or else am going to flip you over and have my wicked way with you" she said with a a hint of devilry in her eyes.

Mark didn't need any further instructions, he slowly and sensually pushed himself into her.

"Huh...:Lexie you feel so warm and tight. You are so wet I don't think I can last long" he commented as he moved in and out of her slowly. She really did feel warm and tight, and it always surprised him how she managed to stay so tight.

Mark paced himself wanting to last longer, his thrusts were slow and gentle. As he moved in and out of her, they just gazed into each others eyes. They both poured out their feelings for each other in their actions. If either one of them doubted the other, that doubt washed away by the intensity of their actions.

The way Mark touched Lexie, and how he was so gentle with her made Lexie feel the way she wanted to feel for so long. She felt beautiful, cherished, adored and loved.

They continued their delicate dance of love until they were too spent to continue. They had missed each other and every time their bodies became one it was as if they were trying to make up for lost time. Each act of love that morning was more intense than the last.

When their bodies were well spent the two snuggled together and slept. It wasn't until late afternoon when they woke up, they didn't do anything that day. They stayed in, ordered room service, talked about anything and nothing, and had sex. They agreed that they weren't going to have sex after they leave the Archfield until Mark was single again.

Lexie felt slightly guilty about their actions, but did not regret them. She didn't want to make Mark a cheater or herself, but there was something about Mark that made her loose of sense of reasoning. The deed was done and there was no absolution, but they wouldn't and couldn't have sex with Julia on both their conscience.

* * *

Lexie agreed to let Mark drive her home. She knew that both Meredith and Derek would be at work, so there would be nobody to ask her what she was doing with Mark. Even though they agreed to no sneaking around Lexie didn't want to have explain herself. Unfortunately as luck would have it, as they pulled into the driveway, both Mark and Lexie noticed Meredith seating by the porch swing with Zola.

"What is she doing here?" Lexie questioned, it was directed more to herself than Mark.

"I thought you said she wont be here?" Mark asked looking puzzle.

"She's supposed to be at work. Maybe something happened and she had to come home. Meredith never skips work unless it's really important. Maybe Zola is not feeling..." she didn't even finish her sentence as she rushed out of the car towards the porch. The thought of Zola being sick made her anxious. Mark quickly followed her to the porch, he could help but smile at Lexies' concern for Zola. _One day she will be an amazing mom, _he thought to himself.

"Meredith aren't you supposed to be at work?, What are you doing home? Is something wrong with Zola? Is she sick or something? Is she..." Lexie picked Zola up from the swing and kissed her forehead to check her temperature. Her eyes were wild with worry as she continued to check over Zola.

Meredith couldn't help but laugh a little at her sisters' antics. She knew Lexie loved Zola very much and seeing her worry and fuss over her daughter warmed her heart. Lexie had been nothing but an amazing aunt and she was grateful to have her in her life.

"Don't get your panties in a ward Lexie, Zola is perfectly fine. And to answer your questions, yes I was supposed to be at work but I had something more important to do than work, that's why am home. Nothing is wrong with Zola, she is not sick or something. I decided that since I wasn't going into work today, she could stay with me".

"You had something more important than work?" that surprised both Lexie and Mark. Everyone knew how dedicated Meredith was to her work. The only thing more important than that was Zola and Derek. But seeing as Derek wasn't with her and Zola was fine, Mark and Lexie couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Yes Lexie, if you must know there are somethings that are more important than work in life. And now that you are here I can do that thing. Why don't you take Zola inside, I need to have a word with Mark" Meredith said gesturing towards the front door.

Mark and Lexie exchanged puzzled looks, Mark mouthed to her '_what?' _and Lexie just shrugged not knowing what her sister was up to.

"Uhmmm... Mer what do you want to talk to Mark about?" Lexie questioned hesitantly. She didn't want her to scare Mark off. They had made some progress since the previous night.

"Something important, something I should have done a long time ago. Now just take Zola in with you".

"Mer..." Lexie was scared that Meredith was going to shout at Mark.

"Lexie just go" Meredith said sternly, leaving no room for her to argue.

Lexie knew that Meredith meant business and didn't want to upset her, especially if she thought her getting back together with Mark was a bad idea. She just nodded her head and dejectedly walked into the house with Zola.

Before she was even over the threshold, Lexie heard Meredith tell Mark that she had been waiting for them and had some ice-tea chilling in the fridge. She began to wonder if Meredith knew about where they were, or what they were doing. If she did, Lexie couldn't stop thinking about how she found out.

Not wanting to eavesdrop Lexie went into the living room and put on some cartoons to entertain Zola. And maybe get her mind off what was going out on the porch.

Outside Mark nervously sat and waited for Meredith to return. Him and Meredith had never seen eye to eye before. They both tolerated each other because they had Derek in common. Other than that their relationship was strictly professional. So the idea of her wanting to talk to him made him really nervous. His mind wandered back to when she had Derek warn him to stay away from Lexie. He couldn't help but wonder whether this is what she want to do again. Only this time she wasn't going to send someone to do her scut, but instead she was going to do it herself.

When Meredith returned to the porch she couldn't help but smirk at how the ever so confident Mark Sloan looked nervous and uneasy. Meredith inwardly gave herself a high-five because this was the exact reaction she wanted to get out of him.

Deciding that he had squirmed enough, she put him out of his misery.

"There are three people who I love more than life its self in this world. That is my husband, my daughter and Lexie. I haven't always showed or acted like it with Derek and Lexie, but they all mean the world to me and so does their happiness.

That being said, Lexie and I don't have a brother to protect us from men, and our father well lets just say his a mess of his own. So as Lexie's older sister am going to be one to protect from herself and from you. I know you think am going to tell you to stay away from her blah blah, but that s not what am going to say.

Am going to tell you something that am guessing you now know, but didn't two days ago. My sister is madly in love with you Mark, it borderline unnerving at times" she said the last part softly with a dreamy look on her face.

Mark whipped his head to face Meredith with a stunned expression. "How do you know?" he questioned. Of all the things that he thought she was going to say this was not even on the list._ She couldn't possibly know _he thought to himself.

Meredith laughed lightly at Marks' reaction. Did they think she was that blind. "I have known for a very long time Mark, maybe way before Lexie realized it. Looking the other way doesn't mean am blind Mark. Lexie has loved you for the longest time and to answer your unspoken question, I saw it when you started dating Teddy". Meredith thought back to the time when Lexie came in to the ladies bathroom and fall apart before her eyes, as her heart broke.

"So you have known all along, why didn't you say something?. I mean look at the pain I have caused her and the suffering that we both have been through. I know that you saying something about it might not have changed anything, but don't you think it could have helped some" Mark said running his hand through his hair feeling slightly agitated. He knew it wasn't Meredith fault, but he couldn't help but think that maybe things would have been different had she said something.

Meredith knew that Mark wasn't trying to blame her for anything, but she had questioned her actions in regards to Lexie every time she heard her cry herself to sleep or see the hurt and pain in her eyes. Or when she saw how lonely she was, or the stolen glances Lexie took when Mark was around. As good as her façade was, Meredith could see right through it.

"I don't have a good reason that won't sound like an excuse Mark. But back then I was so involved in me and my issues that I just brushed it off. Should I have said something over the years? Yes, but I didn't because love is a funny thing Mark.

Am not saying am Dr Phil now or an expect on it, but I think its something that has to play itself out. You have to go through the emotions, so that you can appreciate it more.

When you two got back together before the pregnant Callie fiasco, I knew you wouldn't last long. You were together back then out of loneliness and familiarity. You missed each other, but your true feelings for each other hadn't intensified like they are now. The time you have spent apart as made you guys realize that you can not be without each other. You will never take her for granted and neither will she.

Am sure being with other people has been a wake up call for both of you. I knew Lexie and Jackson weren't going to work out. As good as he is on paper, she wasn't his to love. And the same applies to you and Julia".

As astound as he was by her words and revelation, Mark was just curious about why she felt the need to say something now "Why now?, Why say something now when all along you haven't?".

Meredith gave him a small smile, "Because Mark, this is **IT.** If you two screw this up then there is no coming back. You and Lexie, am guessing are going to try to be a couple again, and you guys came to that conclusion on your own. Without anyone's input into your love life but yourselves. That is how it's supposed to be. Had I said anything earlier on, your relationship wouldn't hold as much meaning as it does now.

I know you have a few things to sort out, but Mark if in any way you hurt her again or make her shade tears that aren't of happiness or joy mark my words. I will personally hunt you down and gut you like a fish with a ten blade. And make no mistake Derek will help me bury the pieces of your body".

Mark swallowed thickly at her last statement. He had a vague idea of how close Meredith and Lexie had become over the years, but to hear her threaten him and mean it, scared him for real. He wouldn't put it past her to do so. If anything, Meredith was fiercely protective of those she cared about and history proved that.

All he could do was nod his head in agreement, but that wasn't good enough for Meredith "I need you to say you understand so that when ever the time comes, you won't say I just assumed you understood what I have just said".

" I understand Meredith and I promise to try not to hurt her in any way" Mark said in a timid voice.

"Good now that we have an understanding, I think this is the beginning of a good friendship" Meredith put out her hand gesturing Mark to shake on their agreement and new friendship.

"Thank you" he said as he shook her hand.

"For what?" Meredith questioned slightly puzzled.

"Thank you for protecting Lexie and for accepting me as part of her life". Mark knew he had a lot to sort out and that there were going to be fall outs with people in their lives, but having Meredith on their side meant a lot.

"Am her sister Mark, loving, protecting and taking care of her comes with the title. In past I didn't know how to do the sister thing, but am learning and I love being a sister and having one too" she said casually, but Mark could tell that really meant it.

They sat there for a while and talked some. When Mark realized that it was late afternoon he decided it was time to go home. He had things that he needed to take care of.

As he was going to say goodbye to Lexie. Meredith stopped him and said "Mark one last thing. She's one of the strongest people I know, but she's also fragile, so be good and kind to her, and most importantly love her".

"I will Meredith" he replied happily before he disappeared into the house.

* * *

**A/N: So there is only one more chapter left. That being said I feel that there's a lot left untold to this story, so am going to add three more chapters to the original 5. The three additional chapters are more future takes with heavy flashbacks.**

**Thank you for reading, let me know what you think. Review please!**


End file.
